Bataille de Bordeaux (732)
thumb||260px|Guerriers musulmans au début du VIIIe siècle. La Bataille de Bordeaux met aux prises en 732 les Maures d'al-Andalus et Eudes d'Aquitaine. Profitant des guerres fratricides les Sarrasins attaquent l'Aquitaine. Il s'en suit une suite de batailles entre Abd ar-Rahman et Eudes d'Aquitaine ou leurs lieutenants. Il y a d'abord les combats victorieux des Maures contre les Basques, puis les raids dans toute l'Aquitaine et la prise des villes de la côte. En juin les envahisseurs djihadistes sont devant Bordeaux. Elle est prise et incendiée. Après la prise de Bordeaux en juin 732, Abd ar-Rahman entame, en juillet, sa remontée vers Tours''La bataille de Poitiers : Naissance d’une figure héroïque: 50 minutes pour comprendre la bataille de Poitiers et ses enjeux'', Volume 13 de Grandes Batailles, Aude Cirier, 50 Minutes, 2014. p.22.. C'est la 2e bataille de Bordeaux (juillet 732) Les victoires qu'obtiennent les Omeyyades leur permettent de continuer leur campagne vers Tours. Ils sont stoppés à la Bataille de Poitiers (732). * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Armée musulmane en Gaule. * * * * * * * * * * LES BATAILLES . Avant les batailles de Bordeaux . Abd ar-Rahman à Pampelune . thumb|260px|Abd ar-Rahmân en 732. Charles Martel, qui veut faire de lui un vassal, accuse Eudes d'Aquitaine de trahison, disant qu'il est un allié des infidèles. L'utilisation de ce faux prétexte, lui permet en 731 de faire deux campagnes en Aquitaine. Eudes est deux fois capturé et Bourges ravagée et butin très très riche. Ses guerres fratricides encouragent le Wāli des Maures à attaquer la Gaule. Après la défaite de Munusa, Abd ar-Rahman décide de s'en prendre à son allié et beau-père, Eudes d'Aquitaine. Le Wāli rassemble le gros de ses troupes sur le haut de la vallée de l'Ebre, avec son quartier général à Pampelune, pendant l'hiver et au début du printemps''Poitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide'', Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45.. Ils arrivent des milliers de recrues du Yémen et du Levant : : Des guerriers et des aventuriers de tous pays, des chaînes de l’Atlas, des sables d’Afrique, des bords du Nil, de Syrie, d’Arabie. Un flux disparate, coloré, cruel et décidé. Beaucoup de Mozarabes et de juifs constituaient l’infanterie musulmane. A ces mercenaires s’ajoutaient des captifs chrétiens, ralliés à l’islamisme et recherchés pour leur bravoure. Enfin des Berbères, de très importants éléments berbèresSenac Philippe, Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe au XIe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. En 732, plutôt que d'attaquer Toulouse, marqué dans les esprits du sceau de la défaite pour les musulmans, le nouveau gouverneur a un plan plus ambitieux : conquérir l'Aquitaine, puis la Francie. * * * * * Batailles contre les Basques . Au mois de mai 732 le Wāli traverse les Pyrénées et pénètre en Gaule. Son armée compte environ 50.000 cavaliers[http://www.standin.se/fifteen07a.htm EDWARD SHEPHERD CREASY, Chapter VII, THE BATTLE OF TOURS, A.D. 732] et est composée principalement d'Arabes et de Berbères''L'Histoire de France Pour les Nuls'', Jean-Joseph JULAUD, Edi8 - First Editions, 2010.. Abd ar-Rahman passe par Roncevaux et une autre partie de son armée par la vallée de la Bidassoa''Poitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide'', Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45.. Il supprime la résistance des montagnards basques, les prenant par surprise. Abd ar-Rahman s'empare de Dax sans grande difficulté. Ensuite, il se déplace le long de l'ancienne voie romaine en direction de Bordeaux[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. * * * * * Les raids des Sarrasins . Dans le sud-ouest des groupes de cavaliers ravagent la province de Bigorre, le Comminges et le Labour. Les principaux raids musulmans dévastent Oloron, Lescar, Bayonne, Auch, Dax et Aire-sur-l'Adour. Les musulmans brûlent l'abbaye de Saint-SeverPoitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide, Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45. et Saint-Savin. Un certain Cid Osmin ben Arton raconte que les Arabes continuant leur route vers le nord traversent plusieurs provinces où ils font un riche butin. Mais un autre écrit : : Cette armée est passée par tous les endroits comme une tempête de la désolation. C'est ce que disent toutes les sources primaires chrétiennes. * * * * * Les batailles de Bordeaux . La 1re bataille de Bordeaux (juin 732) . Les armées du Wāli se réunissent devant Bordeaux en juin''Poitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide'', Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45.. Abd ar-Rahman ravage une partie de ses faubourgs et la ville connaît un début d'investissement. Sans espoir de secours, Bordeaux va se rendre[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Le Wāli écrase Eudes d'Aquitaine devant Bordeaux, pille et dévaste les faubourgs de la ville''La bataille de Poitiers : Naissance d’une figure héroïque: 50 minutes pour comprendre la bataille de Poitiers et ses enjeux'', Volume 13 de Grandes Batailles, Aude Cirier, 50 Minutes, 2014. p.22.. Les Arabes prennent la ville de Bordeaux, après avoir battu le duc Eudes d'Aquitaine en dehors de la ville. Le duc Eudes d'Aquitaine essaie de repousser l'attaque des Arabes, mais est blessé plusieurs fois et forcé de battre en retraite. A Bordeaux et dans les environs : : Tout y est pillé, incendié, les habitants sont massacrésL'Histoire de France Pour les Nuls, Jean-Joseph JULAUD, Edi8 - First Editions, 2010.. Le butin est énorme. Les femmes et les enfants - encore vivants - sont envoyés en esclavage. Un petit nombre de nobles, et sans doute la famille ducale, quittent la ville par bateaux sur la Gironde et répartissent dans les places fortes du littoral. Une troupe de quelque importance se réfugie dans l'ancienne citadelle Romaine de Blaye[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Une partie de la garnison réussit à fuir le ville''Poitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide'', Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45. et les rejoint ou part vers la Francie. En occupant Bayonne et Bordeaux, Abd ar-Rahman a sans doute espéré un soutien par mer, évitant la fuite des notables et d'une bonne part des richesses, mais la flotte espérée n'est pas au rendez-vous. Les bateaux dont disposent les Maures sont en majorité conçus pour la Méditerranée et se révèlent mal à l'aise sur les longues vagues de l'Atlantique. D'autre part, ils doivent s'abriter au moindre coup de vent et, faute de contrôler la côte Cantabrique, leur mission était dangereuse, voire impossible[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. * * * * * Après la prise de Bordeaux en juin 732 . Abd ar-Rahman entame, en juillet, sa remontée vers Tours''La bataille de Poitiers : Naissance d’une figure héroïque: 50 minutes pour comprendre la bataille de Poitiers et ses enjeux'', Volume 13 de Grandes Batailles, Aude Cirier, 50 Minutes, 2014. p.22.. Le gros des forces franchit la Garonne et la Dordogne à Langon et à Libourne, où les fleuves sont à la limite du régime des marées et connaissent encore à cette époque des périodes de basses eaux, où se forment des gués. * * * * * La 2e bataille de Bordeaux (juillet 732) . thumb|260px|Eudes à la bataille de Toulouse (721). Non loin de la ville sur la rive gauche de la Garonne et de la Dordogne a lieu la deuxième bataille de Bordeaux. Eudes concentre outre son comitatus, ses guerriers basques, les survivants de la garnison de Bordeaux et ses cavaliers gascons''Poitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide'', Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45., sur la rive droite de la rivière. Il a en hâte rassemblé une armée, composée des survivants et de tout ce qu'il a pu recruter. Cependant, les troupes d'Abd ar-Rahman réussissent à traverser la rivière. Eudes courageusement se précipite sur l'ennemi, mais son armée mal organisée et entraînée est incapable de résister à un choc frontal. Ils s'enfuient. Selon la Chronique mozarabe, à cette Bataille de Bordeaux (732) tous les peuples de l'Aquitaine sont là, mais si Eudes réussit à rester en vie et libre sa défaite est totale. Il est écrit dans cette chronique : : Lat Solus Deus numerum morientium vel pereuntium recognoscat (= Dieu seul connaît le nombre des morts). * * * * * Après les batailles de Bordeaux . Vers Saintes et Angoulême (juillet-août 732) . Une fois les fleuves franchis, le gros des forces Musulmanes marche sur Saintes tandis qu'une colonne détachée se dirige vers Angoulême. Dans cette opération menée en profondeur les participants sont surtout motivés par le pillage et deux itinéraires multiplient le nombre des villes et bourgades abordées. En outre, cette dispersion des effectifs facilite la quête de nourriture. Les deux forces doivent se rejoindre avant d'atteindre la Loire. Les Sarrasins s’emparent de Blaye et mettent la ville à sac. Les habitants refusant la religion musulmane sont passés au fil du cimeterre, le château et les lieux de cultes sont incendiés[http://www.vieuxblaye.fr/spip.php?article68 Rétrospective des différentes batailles pour la conquête de Blaye]. Une autre colonne détruit le monastère bénédictin installé sur le promontoire rocheux de Saint-Émilion, dédié à Sainte-Marie-de-Fussigniac. Elle bat le comte de Libourne''Poitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide'', Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45.. Les Sarrasins incendient Bazas, Bordeaux, Libourne. Eudes d'Aquitaine va à Reims demander de l'aide à Charles Martel. Il le rencontre probablement du côté de Paris. Eudes, par un ban général, ordonne à tous ses nobles de le rejoindre avec leurs gens armés''Poitiers AD 732: Charles Martel Turns the Islamic Tide'', Volume 190 de Campaign (Osprey Publishing), Volume 190 de Campaign Series, David Nicolle, Illustré par Graham Turner, Osprey Publishing, 2008. p.45.. * * * * * Destruction de Saintes, Périgueux et Angoulême . Les troupes d'Abd ar-Rahman reprennent la voie Romaine et marche sur Saintes. Mais le but de Abd ar-Rahman est la célèbre abbaye Saint-Martin de Tours. Sur la route les Maures détruisent Périgueux et Angoulême. A Saintes il pille et brûle le faubourg Saint Eutrope et l'abbaye de l'Apôtre de Saintonge. Après cela, l'armée des Maures traverse le fleuve Charente. Personne ne peut plus retarder l'avance des Arabes vers le nord. Pendant ce temps une autre colonne remonte le fleuve Garonne et prend Agen. * * * * * Direction l'abbaye Saint-Martin de Tours (juillet 732) . thumb|260px|Bataille contre les Sarrasins au début du VIIIe siècle.thumb|260px|Chrétien crucifié par des Sarrasins. Abd ar-Rahman continue sa remontée vers Tours''La bataille de Poitiers : Naissance d’une figure héroïque: 50 minutes pour comprendre la bataille de Poitiers et ses enjeux'', Volume 13 de Grandes Batailles, Aude Cirier, 50 Minutes, 2014. p.22.. Le but de Abd ar-Rahman est la célèbre abbaye Saint-Martin de Tours. La cavalerie musulmane du wali a la supériorité du nombre et est au début de la conquête très mobile. Heureusement du fait de leurs butins et de leurs esclaves, les musulmans vont laisser aux Francs le temps de réunir une armée et de foncer sur Poitiers. Des légendes et traditions contemporaines, nous disent que l'une de ces bandes traverse le Limousin et qu'une autre pénètre jusqu'aux âpres montagnes d'où descendent le Tarn et la Loire. D’autres groupes de cavaliers pillent des parties de l'Aquitaine bien plus accessibles et riches. Dans le Rouergue, le Quercy et le Périgord, les chroniques latines ne parlent pas d’un raid, mais de continuelles chevauchées de musulmans brûlant et pillant villes et campagnes. Ces attaques rapides se poursuivent jusqu’en 731Senac Philippe, Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe -IXe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. Abd ar-Rahman craignant peut-être les armées franques réunit alors ses forces jusque là éparses de divers côtés. Il veut prendre Tours, s’emparer du trésor de son abbaye Saint-Martin. Le gros des forces suit donc l'itinéraire Romain, Saintes/Orléans, aborde et détruit de nombreuses petites villes dont Melles puis arrive à Poitiers par la route du plateau tandis que la colonne d'Angoulême doit se présenter sur l'autre rive du Clain. Toutes les installations ouvertes qui se trouvent à la périphérie de l'agglomération seront pillées et brûlées; c'est le cas de l'abbaye de Ligugé[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. A Poitiers, il trouve les portes fermées et la population en armes sur les remparts, décidée à se bien défendre. la ville basse qui se serre autour de la cathédrale dispose d'une puissante muraille et résiste. Sur le promontoire, La ville haute, centrée sur l'ancien forum, moins bien défendue mais flanquée de l'amphithéâtre toujours transformé en redoute, résiste également[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Abd ar-Rahman prend un faubourg, pille la basilique de Saint-Hilaire et les maisons, après quoi il y met le feuSophie Chautard, Les grandes batailles de l’histoire, Studyrama, 2005.. Mais, Abd ar-Rahman doit abandonner le siège et part attaquer Tours. * * * * * * * * * * LA BATAILLE DE POITIERS (octobre 737) . thumb|260px|Charles Martel à la bataille de Poitiers. Il faut aux djihadistes deux ou trois heures pour rassembler tous les effectifs au campement du soir et les étapes sont courtes. Partie d'Espagne au printemps, la colonne atteint Poitiers en septembre, après 500 km de marche[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. En quittant cette ville, Abd ar-Rahman reprend sa progression toutes forces réunies en suivant la voie Romaine qui longe la rive est du Clain. Avec les garnisons laissées dans les villes occupées et les forces chargées des investissements, les effectifs se trouvent réduits à 15/18.000 hommes, dont 8 à 10.000 combattants. C'est donc diminuée en nombre et surchargée qu'elle se présente à Mousssais la Bataille pour affronter l'armée Franque[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. Charles Martel, appelé au secours par Eudes d'Aquitaine, les rencontrent avec une armée d’Austrasiens, de Burgondes à la Bataille de Poitiers (732)Michel Rouche, L'Aquitaine : des Wisigoths aux Arabes, 418-781, naissance d'une région, Editions de l'EHESS (Paris) - Editions Jean Touzot (Paris) (1re éd. 1979), 776 p., ISBN 2-7132-0685-5 et 2-86433-006-7, p. 114-115, 361, 458., et les survivants des armées d'Aquitaine, à Moussais-la-Bataille (Vouneuil-sur-Vienne), le 25 octobre 732Coppée, Henry (1881/2002). History of the Conquest of Spain by the Arab Moors, With a Sketch of the Civilization Which They Achieved, and Imparted to Europe. Vol II. Gorgias Press. ISBN 1-931956-94-4.. près du Vieux Poitiers, commune de Cenon. Un soir de fin septembre 732, la colonne d'Abd al Rahman, qui a quitté les abords de Poitiers deux jours auparavant, arrive à la hauteur d'une petite dépression qui entaille le plateau bordant le Clain. En bas, sur la rive, se trouvent un gros village et un pont léger sur le cours d'eau: c'est Moussais, un lieu favorable pour le camp de la nuit[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. A cet endroit, la courbe des 60/80m donne un mamelon qui se trouve aujourd'hui derrière le château de Moussais: ce sera le camp principal, la résidence du chef avec sa suite, ses gardes et sans doute les meilleures unités d'infanterie. Les bivouacs sont dispersés à droite et à gauche de la voie mais les serviteurs doivent descendre dans la vallée pour abreuver les bêtes. A proximité du camp, et sous bonne garde, se trouve le butin. Les 18.000 hommes s'activent tard dans la soirée tandis que 3.000 chevaux et mulets sont parqués dans les pâturages des bords du Clain[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. A 4km de Moussais, à gauche de la voie, existe une agglomération Romaine. C'est le Vieux-Poitiers, déjà ruiné et sans doute déserté en 732[http://www.philippe-gavet.com/03/12/index.html CAROLINGIENS CONTRE MUSULMANS 718 - 768]. La Bataille de Poitiers (732) (ou de Tours pour certains auteurs) devient dans des sources arabes la bataille du Pavé des Martyrs. Cette victoire de Charles Martel lui vaut le surnom de Martellus(marteau), peut-être en souvenir de Judas Maccabée (maqabet signifiant marteau). Abd ar-Rahman est tué lors du combat. Le retentissement est immédiat des deux côtés. Les chroniqueurs du IXe siècle, puis les auteurs de chansons de geste, montrent que Charles peut s'imposer face à la dynastie mérovingienne et l'établissement de la dynastie carolingienne. Comme la bataille de Covadonga (722) Poitiers est un symbole pour la lutte de l'Europe chrétienne face aux musulmans. Les historiens contemporains sont divisés quand à l'importance réelle de la bataille de Poitiers dans l'arrêt de l'invincibilité de la conquête par les musulmans. L'historien allemand Leopold von Ranke remarque que Poitiers est un tournant dans l'histoireLeopold von Ranke History of the Reformation in Germany, George Routledge & Sons, 1905.. Gibbon voit en Charles Martel le sauveur de la chrétienté, comme la Britannica Online Encyclopedia. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire de la France médiévale Catégorie:Histoire des Francs Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista Catégorie:Bataille des Omeyyades Catégorie:Bataille d'al-Andalus